The Queen of Thief's
by CharityJingle
Summary: Robyn has tried all her life to isolate herself, to never get close to anybody, even became a criminal to accomplish that. But when she becomes a Legionnaire, things get a bit complicated. And when the Queen of Thief's starts to fall for the King of Nerds... she finds that even harder to accomplish. Brainiac 5/OC Rated T just in case.
1. Man of Tomorrow

**Sup guys. Yeah I know I've got 2 other fanfics going right now, but their going kind of slow. I'm still gonna finish them. I'm just gonna be writing this one too. Yeah so I'm gonna do a chapter for each episode of LoSH seasons 1 and 2 and possibly my own version of the would have been season 3 but only if you guys like it enough to the point I think you'll stay with me that long. This is gonna be Brainiac 5/ OC and I really hope ya guys like it and check out my other fics. Well other than that, um I guess just PM if ya wanna chat, need advice, or got writers block. Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Love you all.**

**Enjoy. **

**C.J.**

I hovered near the top of the high domed room, concealed by the shadows as I hid near the center. A giant computer stood in the center of the room, rising from the floor to were I hid and attached itself to the ceiling. It had a pinkish purple glow coming from its screens and a symbol on every monitor. Three circles attached into an upside down open triangle. The "trademark" symbol of one of my least favorite people. Brainiac 5. He typed away at his computer, totally oblivious to my presence. Perfect. Earlier in the year I had stolen some of his cloaking tech. And altered it so his C.O.M.P.U.T.O wouldn't pick me up on its scanners. After a few minutes a girl in a white and pink uniform and blond hair walked through the door. Great, more people that I had to wait for to leave.

"Got anything yet, Brainy?" she asked. Brainiac 5 didn't look to his teammate and continued to fucous on his computer. He shook his head.

"Not yet, Saturn Girl. I can't track back his history before Metropolis. At this rate we will have to attempt this without Superman." I felt a look of surprise plaster itself on my face. They were looking for Superman? Why? They were the Legion of Superheroes. Everyone loved them and more or less did anything they needed. I myself didn't hold them very high on my "Favorite Group or Organization" list. Or very high on anything for that mater. The Legion is responsible for who I am today. I am Robyn. I am a thief encase you hadn't guessed yet. And you have the Legion to thank that I am now the most successful thief in all of the United Planets.

_Flashback 1 year ago_

_"Whats your name?" I looked up to the boy with the lightning scar, well as best as I could with my blindfold on, and stuttered a shy response. I had never been good in front of people. _

_"I'm- I'm R-Robyn." the girl in pink smiled at me, trying to calm me down a bit. _

_"How old are you Robyn?" again I stuttered._

_"I'm t-twel-ve." the next person that spoke was obliviously a_ _Coluan._

_"OK Raven. What's your power?" he asked. I took a deep breath. _

_"I'm a summoner, a-and I have... Heightened scenes and natural a-abilities." The boy with the lightning scar spoke up again._

_"Alright Robyn, show us what you've got." a droid came into the room and..._

_End of flashback_

I shoved the memory out of my mind and pulled myself back to the present. I hadn't gotten in. I was so nervous I kind of jacked up my audition. Getting into the Legion had been my dream. And they crushed it. After that I had nothing. No family. No friends. Only my abilities. And I decided to use them how I wanted. If I couldn't for the Legion, I would work just as hard against it. And don't ask about the blindfold. It's a long, personal, story that I don't want to talk about. I wore it now. I had been for the past seven years of my life. After seven years of not seeing anything for yourself you learn tricks. I sort of became like a bat. Vibrations in the air and ground let me know were things and people were and what they were about to do. Even colors had different vibrations. You just had to pay attention. The only thing I couldn't do was read. And I love to read. So that's really the only downside to the blindfold. Luckily I picked up brail pretty fast.

"Got it." the Coluans voice pulled me back to reality. "Smallville. Saturn Girl can you go get Bouncing Boy? We leave immediately. " _finally _I thought. Once they left in the Time Pod I got to work. What's the fun in being a criminal if you don't know what your enemy is up to. This thought was running through my head as I attached the undetectable microscopic camera and hacking system to the ceiling. I finished just as three more people barged through the door. Two girls and a boy. The first girl split into three people, purple, white and orange. Triplicate Girl. The other girl phased through the boy who was apparently moving to slow for her liking. Phantom Girl. And last and certainly one of the least, lightning scared boy, Lightning Lad. Triplicate Girl hung up a banner that said "Welcome Superman."

"Voila!" the triplites exclaimed. Phantom Girl looked up and smiled.

"Good job, Triplicate Girl!" I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids. Touching my hand to the roof, I summoned a portal, and by all means... Vanished. I landed in my room. In other words, my house. A one room kind of "Hobbit Hole" but bigger. I plopped down on a beanbag (yes those are still around) and relaxed. I pulled out my computer that I had wired to the camera in Legion HQ focused on the color vibrations on the screen, and gasped. He was a bit smaller than I'd expected but there, chatting it up with the Legion, was Superman. Or Clark Kent rather. There was no way he was Superman yet. I heard Sparky laugh at Brainiac 5 and could practically see Phantom Girls shoulders drop. Wow were they disanointed.

"Is that... Superman?" Phantom Girl pouted.

"Superman? More like Super Geek. Brainy you've outdone yourself this time." Sparky teased. "You really think this guy is going to help us?"

"I know what I'm doing. Just give him a chance." Brainy said. I was about to close my laptop when I heard Brainiac say something that caught my attention.

"I still belive we need some more assistance so I have scheduled a 'meeting' with another super that might be willing to help us a bit." I shrugged. Wonder who it could be. Meanwhile, I kinda want some new toys. I looked in my mirror. Black combat boots that went slightly above my knees with midnight black soles and laces, midnight blue leggings, black shortie shorts, midnight blue belt, a black top with a high collar. The collar was midnight blue and it swirled so that midnight blue rimmed the short sleeves on my black top, it also had a blue lower half and black long sleeves that swooped down like the Emerald Empress's (I hate her more than the Legion) with midnight blue flame patterns at the hems, fingerless gloves, midnight blue ribbons wrapped around my arms just above my elbows and the ends came down to my knees, and of course my black blind fold with blue ends. My hair was a little more than Shoulder length pulled back in a high pony tail. It was dark black with blue bangs and underlayer. I smiled. This was me. This was Robyn. I summoned a portal under my feet and landed on top of a building. The Technological Museum of The 21st and 31st century to be exact. I kind of wanted a few new parts for my computer. I took a deep breath and summoned some lightning. It coursed down through my arms and down into the building, short circuiting all the cameras and defense systems. I summoned a portal and dropped down through the ceiling and lander in a graceful crouch on the ground. I listened and felt for vibrations. There was nothing. I stood cautiously, and only then did I realize my mistake.

"Now!" I tried to run but something closed over me. I was traped in some kind of floating cage. And standing in front of me was none other than the Legion and the newbie "Superman."

"That was easier than expected." stated Bouncing Boy. I growled and used my super strength to try to smash the wall of my floating cell. I punched and it cracked. Wait a minute. Were was Sparky?!

I screamed as electricity ran through the cage and my body. The walls of the cage disappeared, and I fell to the ground. Someone caught me but I blacked out before I could see who.

_**Later**_

I woke up with a headache. Actually that's an understatement. I felt like my head exploded and they blended the parts they could find. I groaned, sat up and rubbed my head, feeling vibrations around the room and in the ground to try to figure out were I was. I was in a hospital room?

"What the what? Were, am I?" I mumbled.

"You are in Legion HQ." I jumped and turned to sense, wait for it... Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy, 'Superman', and Brainiac 5. I must really be out of it if I couldn't tell that any of them were there through my normal method of 'seeing'.

"So you caught me. What are ya gonna do now? Arrest me?" I asked swinging my legs over the side of a hospital bed. I reached up to my neck. What? No restraint collar? Normally they put one around my neck to stop my powers when they arrested me.

"No we're not going to arrest you, we need your help." stated Brainiac 5. I laughed.

"_The _Legion of Superheroes, needs _my_ help?" I laughed some more. "You've got to be joking." I felt the aura in the room. "So you're not joking." I felt a grin spread across my face. "This is too perfect." I could sense Brainiac 5s annoyance. "What could you _possibly _need _my_ help for?"

"The Fatal Five. I know you have a 'negative' history with the Emerald Empress, so I thought you might be willing to help us out." I tilted my head to the ground and crossed my arms. He was right about the "negative history" at least. I sighed.

"As much as I'd love to pound her pretty little head into the ground," I stated. "I'm not on your side either. I have just as bad a history with you guys. Why should I help you?" Saturn Girl spoke up this time.

"You can disappear." I arched an eyebrow and she must have been able to sense my confusion. "We can fake your death, thievery will be easier that way wont it?" I chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I could tell I surprised her and smiled. "Look if I do help you, and I'm not saying I will, It would be purely for the sake of kicking Green Queens butt." Brainiac 5 spoke up again.

"We're not forcing you to help us, just asking." I turned to him.

"And I'm not helping. Sorry guys, you're on your own." I summoned a portal underneath me, and as the shadows crawled up my body, enveloping me in darkness, I sensed Brainiac 5s disappointed face.

I landed in my room and sat on the floor. Well if I wasn't going to help, I might as well get a decent seat. I pulled out my laptop and hacked the camera in the front of Legion HQ. And low and behold... *dramatic music* the Fatal Five ladies and gentleman, my **least** favorite people. I laughed as The Legion stood defending their tower.

"This is it?" asked the Green Queen with a chuckle. "I would have expected a bigger turn out from the Legion of Superheroes." Lightning Lad glared at her.

"There's five of them and nine of us, _noo_ problem, right Clark?" stated Bouncing Boy. Suddenly Clark took off. "Uh, we may have a problem."

"Seems you're a little short handed this time." way to state the obvious Green Queen

"Bring it on Green Queen." Hey! He stole that from me! Ouch, talk about irony. Cuz you know im a thief.. And... I steal stuff so... Yeah... *crickets chirp* "We put you away once we'll do it again.

She smirked "Take 'em down boys." she raised her hand and the battle began. I watched as first Triplicate girl, Phantom Girl, and Bouncing Boy fell to the... _All powerful eyeball. _Hahaha I crack myself up. Saturn Girl had lasted longer than I'd expected. So had Sparky. Brainiac 5 was next, and I don't know why but suddenly rage boiled in me. I'd tried all my life to isolate my self from people but maybe I had let this game of Cat and Mouse get to close to a "Frienemy" relationship.

I summoned a portal and dropped into the battle. As I fell I kicked the eye, weirdest thing I have ever said, and landed on the ground.

"What?" Green Queen was shocked. "What are you doing here?" I grinned.

"That's for me to know, and you to be upset about." and with that I charged. Just as I was about to kick her in the gut she grabbed my foot and I was dangling in the air... By my foot... Not the best moment of my life. Lucky for me, Clark came literally, crashing down. He came coughing out of the dust and glared at the Empress.

"Let them go Empress." she chuckled.

"Love the cape, _very_... 21st century." Clark looked to me hanging by my foot.

"What are you doing?" I tried to smile.

"Oh you know, just hanging around." He grinned and looked back to the Empress.

"Last Chance." he said.

"You're braver than you look, but im afraid you're too late." _hello? Still danglin'. _"teach him some manners guys." and the Fatal Five attacked. The Empress tossed me aside and I landed on my bum. OK officially the worst day of my life. By the time I got up they had already pinned Clark down. Wow they work fast! I yelped in pain as electricity shot through my system, again, and Tharok held my arms behind my back. Not that it mattered, I was half conscious and in no fighting condition.

"Now play nice, and look into the eye." She persuaded. He grunted with effort.

"If that's, what you, really want." he opened his eyes and lasers burst from them and shot the eye. (this is officially the weirdest day of my life) He closed then opened them again and an entire blast erupted. Leaving Clark and I surprisingly untouched. I looked over to the Legion when I heard Brainiac 5s voice.

"Hey their getting back up." he stated. Sparky grinned and his scar lit up.

"Then let's go put 'em down for good." most of that battle passed in a blur. But Persuader got his butt whooped with his own ax, Tharok was being chased by a battle mode Brainy, _why didn't he just do that in the first place?, _Saturn Girl, or Pinkey, was controlling Validus's mind, Sparky was about to take on Mano but Validus picked him up and tossed him around a bit, and last but not least, Clark was taking on the Empress. I summoned a huge wolf at one point and rode it around chasing persuader around with Ghost Girl and Trip. The battle ended more or less when Clark froze her and her _Eye, _and everyone's battles seemed to be over. I had helped with a bit of most of them, I had played ping pong with Brainy (the ball was Tharok), and kicked Persuader around a bit (With his ax). I was smiling when suddenly I couldn't sense the presence of the Fatal Five anymore.

"Hey, where did they go?" Clark asked.

"Teleported. They could be anywhere in the galaxy at this point, but I think they got the message." stated Brainy.

"Good riddance." I said. Everyone then turned to me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

"What changed your mind?" asked Brainy. I shrugged again.

"Like I was gonna let you guys have all the fun." I smiled.

_**Later in Legion HQ**_

"I knew he could do it." Boasted Lightning Lad. Everyone crowded around him and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Well not at first."

"Do you guys always have this much fun?" Asked Clark.

"Pretty much." Replied Phantom Girl.

"I Guess we'll take you home now." Sulked Brainy. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on a second," Clark said. "You said you could take me back to the same moment I left right?" Brainy nodded. "You know I really didn't get a chance to see New Metropolis."

"And you didn't really get a chance to try out all your powers." Saturn Girl stated. Brainy smiled, and so did I. Wait, what?

"Maybe I should stay a little while longer." Clark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well as long as you're here," Brainy said, walking up to Clark. He opened up a box with a belt and a rin inside. "You'll be needing these." Clark clasped the belt around his waist and slid the ring on his middle finger.

Phantom Girl: Alright Clark!

Trips 1-3: Yeah!

Bouncing Boy: Congratulations Clark!

Then Lightning Lad ruined the moment. "You Know Clark Just doesn't cut it as a superhero name." I rolled my eyes. _Oh here we go._ It surprised me to find a smile on my face at this. "If you're gonna be on the team, you're gonna need a new handle, just like the rest of us."

"I already have one." _wonder what it could be?_ Stop! No more smiling! I laughed because this thought only made me smile more.

"You do?" Oh really? You're surprised?

"Superman." Oo shocker. Everyone turned to me.

"What about you Robyn?" Brainy asked, Holding out another Box. I looked at him (or in his direction, blindfold remember) and shrugged.

"What the heck. Why not." I could feel his grin. It was stinken' contagious, because I felt one plaster itself on my face. I clasped the belt around my waist and slid the ring on. My dream had come true. A little to late. I still wasn't very fond of them. And it would stay that way.

"So why are we just flying randomly over New Metropolis?" I asked as we were... Well you read it in the dialogue I don't need to say it again. Lightning Lad looked back at me annoyed and slightly ticked.

"Cuz it's dramatic, that's why." I rolled my eyes.

"Touchy much?" I mumbled under my breath. Brainys robo ears must have picked it up because he chuckled. Suddenly Superman began to drop out of the sky, but quickly regained his balance.

"Tubulins." he mumbled to Brainy.

"Try it like this." Brainy suggested, showing him a position to fly in. He tried it.

"Hey! I like it!" He said, flying to the front of the group.

"Dude! That's my spot!" whined Lightning Lad. I chuckled and flew up to Superman's old spot next to Brainy.

"Not anymore it's not." A smile spread across my face as I heard a chuckle from Brainy. Only for today, I would let myself feel like I belonged. Only today.

**Sweet holy sanity that took forever. It took me 3 stinkin' days to write. Whoo. Well, next chapter comin' as soon as possible. Hopefully it wont take this long. I actuality had to watch the episode as I wrote this to get dialogue right. Well I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Timber Wolf

**OK you guys had better have liked the last chapter cuz it took me 3 ever lovin' days to write. Well here's the next chapter, sry if it took me forever to update. P.S I guess on words that I don't know so don't hate if I got the name of the creature wrong.**

**C.J.**

"Those are ships inside that thing!" Superman exclaimed.

"Yeah a Morthax will eat anything." explained Lightning Lad.

"Thank you for that Lightning Lad." I said into my com. I was on the ship with Brainy, Saturn Girl, and Bouncing Boy. "I thought we were chasing a fluffy little bunny."

"Haha very funny, Robyn." he replied, un amused.

"Anything I need to..." Superman started.

"Watch and Learn Superman. Watch and learn." Sparky interrupted. Oh this should be good. He shot the Morthax with a bolt of lightning, and... It was shot right back at him. Hahaha.

"That worked well." stated Superman sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Haven't you two gotten rid of that thing yet?" Asked Saturn Girl into her com.

"We got it right were we want it Saturn Girl." Lightning Lad defended.

"Sure you do." I mumbled as one of the Morthax's arm- things reached up and grabbed Lightning Lad, pulling him down. Saturn Girl face palmed and I laughed and about had a heart attack when an alarm went off.

"I swear that was not my fault." I said throwing my arms up.

"What's going on?" Bouncing Boy questioned.

"We're receiving a transmission on the emergency channel." Brainy explained. "Look." then some older guy popped up on one of the monitors.

"This should be fun." I mumbled under my breath. The image and sound was staticky.

"Legion of Superheroes, this is Mar Lando of Rawl. Your immediate assistance is needed. Please." Saturn Girl rushed over to the screen and spoke into her com.

"Forget Globby and get back inside." she said. "We've got a mission." Superman flew over to try to free Lightning Lad.

"What about this mission?" he asked, freeing Sparky. "We can't just leave this thing out here." he then grabbed all of its arm-things and proceeded to tie the Morthax in a big gooey not. And then he tossed it into deep space.

"You coulda just done that it the first place you know." Lightning Lad said, as they flew into the ship.

"I was watching and learning." Superman stated with a grin.

"Hahaha, Sparky got served." I laughed, earning me a glare as they walked into the room.

As we were flying, Brainy reached... His head... Over to see Bouncing Boy.

"Can I help you?" He asked annoyed.

"You're flying without the auto compensators." He said. "I specifically designed that subsystem to assist you." he reached his arm over to push a button.

"No offense Brainiac 5, but when I fly a ship, I actually want to fly it, not babysit a counsel." Brainiac 5 tried to push the button anyway.

"W-what are you doing?" Bouncing Boy was really annoyed now. Finally Brainy was able to push the button,(I think it was the wrong one)

"Uh-oh." he said, and the entire ship lurched forward, or to the side, I couldn't tell. And me, Brilliant as I am, happened to land almost on Brainy. Yay, that would have been fun(voice dripping with sarcasm). Luckily I was able to roll with the turn of the ship and avoid that, but I hit my head pretty hard on one of the dashboards.

"That felt like we hit something." Saturn Girl stated.

"Thanks caption obvious." I said, rubbing my aching forehead. Brainiac 5 came over to me.

"Technically we did." he said extending a hand to help me up. I pushed it aside and got up myself. I was really dizzy but I tried really hard not to let it show. "The planet Rawl. We just entered the atmosphere." a warning began to flash on one of the screens, and Bouncing Boy ran over to the steering controls and sat down.

"Stabilizers offline." He said. "Atmospheric thrusters as 20%. This is gonna be a rough one." I sat down and Practically killed my armrests trying to stay seated this time. We hit a mountain or something on the way down.

"I think im gonna be sick." I mumbled, getting even more dizzy. And then we crashed. Yaaaaay! (more sarcasm)

"It could be worse." stated Superman.

"Aw man!" I complained. "Why'd ya have to say that? Things always get worse when people say that."

"How? Were grounded?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Well, we could have disintegrated on re-entry." Brainiac 5 explained.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine." I mumbled.

"Hate to spoil your feel good moment," what feel good moment. There's nothing good _about_ this moment. "But this is a rescue mission remember?" and with that he flew off. We all took after him one by one. Saturn Girl was the last to take off and she hesitated.

"Yo Pinkey!" I called. "You coming?" she looked behind her one last time and then flew up with the rest of us. Well all of us except Bouncing Boy were flying. He was bouncing, obviously.

"My x-ray vision is picking up lots of stuff moving around down there, but nothing remotely human." said Superman, looking to Lightning Lad as he flew up next to him.

"Rawl is known for it's abundance of wild life " explained Brainy. "Most you would classify as, unfriendly."

"Noted." I said.

"Aside from Dr. Lando's research station, little else is here." he finished.

"What about you Saturn Girl," Asked Superman. "Sensing anything?" she put her hands to her temples.

"Everything, and nothing, there's just to much noise." she said. "But back at the ship im pretty sure something was watching us." I felt a shiver run up my spine.

Bouncing Boy came up next to us. "OK now you're creepin' me out." Superman looked to me next.

"What about you Robyn?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you much else, except that I felt something a bit of a way from us, and its aura was pretty angry and agitated." Bouncing Boy came up again.

"Seriously stop it, im about ready to deflate and just fly."

"Bingo." Superman called. Everybody looked at him confused. "That means I found it." we flew down closer to the ground, and landed in front of a big, kinda creepy looking, building.

"Seems pretty quiet." stated Lightning Lad. And then a whole bunch of lights switched on.

"Yup, real quiet." I said. The front door opened and the man from the message came out.

"Don't be deceived." he said. "These woods are more dangerous than you could possibly imagine." Brainy walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Dr. Lando I presume." nope, it's the easter bunny. I would have said that, but I determined that this was a serious guy and probably wouldn't appreciate that.

"Yes, yes. Come inside quickly. It may be safe for the Legion, but an old man like me doesn't stand a chance out here." we all walked inside. And Dr. Lando showed us to a really big room.

"My repair facility is at your disposal." he said."I only ask one thing in return."

"Of course." said Superman. "we'll take you anywhere you need to go."

"Oh I can't leave Rawl." he replied. "My work is here. That's why I called for help. What I need is for you to make it safe."

"Safe?" Saturn Girl questioned. "From what?"

"The creature." he said. "Out there, this creature, its destroyed everything dear to me. My research, my team, my son." That last part about made me run and catch that thing all by myself. I clenched my hand into fists at my sides. I knew what it was like to loose someone you cared about.

He handed Brainy a holographic picture. Of him and a... Mini him.

"That's Brin." he said. "A remarkable young man, takes after his father don't you think? He had so much potential. But now..." he took off his glasses. "I want it caught, and I want it brought back to me."

Superman walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." he said. "We'll find your creature."

"And I'll make sure it'll never hurt anyone again." promised Lightning Lad.

Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Superman had gone to find the creature and I had stayed with Bouncing Boy and Brainiac 5 to fix the ship.

"Were did I leave that wrench?" Asked Brainy to himself. "And where's Robyn?" I chuckled, as I hid in the rafters. I cursed myself as he looked up (my chuckle gave me away)

"Robyn did you steal my wrench?" I nodded and he sighed. "Why?" I shrugged and dropped down to the ground.

"Kitty can't change her stripes." He sighed again.

"Can I have it back?" I shook my head. Then I couldn't feel the wrench in my hands anymore.

"What the?" I turned around to see Bouncing Boy toss Brainy the wrench. "You guys are no fun." I pouted, and went to work on the control panel in the cockpit.

"You can't substitute a plasma conduit for an injector port, Bouncing Boy, it's not in the schematic." Brainiac 5 told Bouncing Boy.

"Brainy, it's called improvising," he replied. "You should try it some time." I grinned. Brainiac 5 frowned.

"A twelfth level intellect has no need for improvisation." Bouncing Boy got up and headed toward the door.

"Fine if you're so smart, fix it your self." oh snap.

"Where'er you going?" Brainy asked.

"Any place you're not." Bouncing Boy Called.

"Dr. Lando asked us to confine our selves to the hanger." Brainy argued. "He insisted."

"So im improvising!" Bouncing Boy called back.

"Was it something I said?" Brainy asked. I chuckled.

"Ya think?" he scowled at me. I used my super speed to run over and "borrow" the wrench again.

"Really?" he asked annoyed.

"Yup." a few minutes passed until either of us spoke again.

"I'm not worried." Brainiac 5 said more to himself. "There's no reason to worry." he started to fly toward the hanger door, and I followed. "And even if there were, Bouncing Boy can take care of himself." then he opened the door.

"Uh yeah I don't think so." I said. Bouncing Boy was being held by a bunch of robots.

"Little help here?!" he called.

"Hold still!" Brainy called. He extended his fingers and zapped all of the robots. Well at least all he could see. The ropes around Bouncy disappeared and Brainy ran to help him up.

"Nice save there." Bouncy said.

"Thank you. I improvised." Brainy replied. Another robot came around the corner and went to attack the two of them, and they noticed too late to do anything. I summoned a dagger and threw it at the robot. It fell to the floor, electricity sparking around it.

"Uh thanks." mumbled Brainy, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't mention it." just then we heard some kind of screech/scream and for the second time in a day I almost jumped out of my blindfold. We ran, bounced, and flew toward the noise and I (yet again) almost had a heart attack, as a claw reached for the hem of my right low hanging sleeve.

"This is one creepy dentists office." I mumbled.

"Don't leave the hanger huh?" said Bouncing Boy. "I can see why."

"I assume we'll be snooping?" asked Brainiac 5.

"Oh yeah." said Bouncy.

"OK but im staying near the center." I said. "I like my arms attached to my body thank you."

After snooping for a bit we ran outside to see Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Superman, and some furry thing in a lightning net. Bouncing Boy went to contact them on his flight ring but Brainy stoped him.

"Stop! Lando will no doubt be monitoring communicator traffic." he explained. "Perhaps if I think hard enough, Saturn Girl might notice my brain waves." Bouncy stood up.

"Or I could just do this." he said. "Hey guys, down here!" he called, waving his arms to get their attention. "Looks like they caught it."

I chuckled. "The magic of improve." I walked out from our "hiding spot" to meet them.

"Uh oh, healing trance." said Bouncing Boy. "Is she OK?" he asked.

"She'd better be." Lightning Lad replied. Oo oo someones got a crush. Hahaha I can hold that against him later.

"Whoa nice scratch, hope you don't turn into one of those things." joked Bouncing Boy.

"Dr. Lando is conducting outlawed experiments on the indigenous life forms here." explained Brainy. "This creature is undoubtedly connected."

"What do you think it is?" asked Superman.

"Not what." answered Saturn Girl. Seriously why do you all want to give me heart attacks today, she's supposed to be unconscious! "Who."

"And you can put me down now." she snapped at Sparky. (Sparky and Pinkey, sitten' in a tree.)

"How about a little gratitude." he complained, putting her down. "We just saved you from this thing."

"It wasn't going to hurt me." she said. "If you hadn't charged in fists a zapping I would have told you that."

"Smooth Sparky." I teased. He glared at me and pouted as Saturn Girl walked up to the creature.

"I don't think Dr. Lando's been completely honest with us." she exclaimed.

"Duh." I said crossing my arms.

She reached over to open the net.

"Y-your not gonna let it loose are you?" Bouncing Boy stuttered.

"Man up, Bouncy." I said.

"We have nothing to worry about, hopefully." Saturn Girl explained. She opened the net and the creature stretched.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we did this on the ship." said Brainy. I rolled my eyes.

"But I doubt _he_ would." Saturn Girl countered. "And for what im about to do I need him as calm as possible." her eyes started to glow and I raised by hand.

"Uh when did we determine the gender?" I asked. "Was I left out of some mental chat room or something?" Lightning Lads scar lit up.

"In case things get a little _harry_." he said, and I face palmed. Saturn Girl looked at him and he pouted. "Fine."

"Harry? That was bad even for you Sparky." I laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed more. Saturn Girl read the beasts mind and projected an image for the rest of us to see.

Dr. Lando putting a mask on something. A human arm, turning into that of a wolf. The beast reared and howled.

"You aren't a monster." You sure about that Pinkey? "You have control." the monster started to shrink and become more humanoid, until it was like... A werewolf. That's the best I got.

"Interesting." said Brainiac 5. "He must have been in some kind of super agitated state." he started to poke the wolf boy (gender determined).

"Do you mind?" The Fur-ball asked, and Brainy jumped, bumping into me.

"Sorry." he mumbled to me and the wolf.

"Have you... Got a name?" Superman asked.

"His name is Brin." I looked up to see Dr. Lando with a bunch of his experiments and robots. I really hate that guy now. "Brin Lando. Welcome home son." I got into a fighting stance, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Well done Legion." Lando said. "I could have never brought him back on my own." I growled.

"Can I smack him, please?" I asked.

"You used us to do your dirty work." way to state the obvious Super-duh. OK that was pretty lame. (good thing I didn't say it out loud.) "That distress call was a fake."

"There is nothing, more distressful than to loose a child." Brin growled and Saturn Girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brin, don't let him get to you." Saturn Girl said. It seemed to calm him down,

"Im not to sure about that. " I said. "Might give us an edge when we kick this guys butt."

"You've better think about your next move Dr." Superman told Lando.

"How about, Back off." Offered Lightning Lad. Brin walked forward.

"No more experiments." he said. "I'm through, you'll never lay another finger on me again." yeah you tell him Fur-ball.

"Then you leave me know choice." he said. That did not sound promising. "Take them all." I grinned and jumped and along with everybody else attacked. One of the robots came at me and I summoned a portal under me and reappeared behind it. I kicked it and moved on to the next one. I summoned about a dozen knifes and threw them at about a dozen robots. Then I summoned a really big net and rounded up seven-ish of the beasts and tied them up in a tree. Then speeding around and stabbing one of the robots in its head before it got Brainy, but I don't think he noticed. Oh well next bot. After about two and a half minutes of getting his Dr. Butt whooped, he started to take off.

"Oh no you don't." I yelled. "I wasn't done beating you yet." we chased him back to his lab were he released his experiments. I think he was hoping they would help him, but wow oh wow was he wrong (that was a lot of W's).

"Go! Attack!" he yelled. They began to walk toward him, ignoring his command. "No! Stop! Im your master!" he cried. Yeah like that's going to work. Then Brin walked up and roared, and all the excrements backed off.

"I'd have let him get eaten." Said Lightning Lad. "Ditto." I said. Lando started to walk away but Superman ran up and stoped him.

"Alright Doc," he said. "Start talking."

"Very well." he conceded. "What would you like to talk about first? My creations I suppose. Perfect specimens. Marvels of nature, but not nearly human enough. No I needed a better subject for my crowning achievement." he looked to Brin.

"So you used your own son." Saturn Girl said.

"Dude I wanna smack you so hard right now." that's the only way I could explain it.

"To see him transform into the most formidable creature ever created for battle. He should be thanking me." no he should be eating you. "But no, he ran away before the proses was complete."

"Change him back." ordered Superman, pushing the Doc against the wall.

"He can't Superman." said Brin. "My DNA's been altered to much, this is as close to human as I'll ever get."

"That's it." I said. "Brainy hold me back!" I went to attack Lando but Brainy extended his arms around me to keep me form knocking the "Doctor" into next Tuesday.

"But for how long? A day? A week? You'll never be able to control yourself Brin." Lando taunted.

"Yes, he will." said Saturn Girl. "And The Legion will be there to help."

"What about him?" Asked Bouncing Boy, pointing to Lando.

"You could let me tear him limb from limb." I offered, still struggling against Brainy.

"This sector is outside any jurisdiction, not even intergalactic law can touch me, and why would they? My work is a gift. I create life." He said.

"What you create is suffering." said Brin. "And the forest out there is filled with it. Children expect their parents to protect them, the only thing I've ever been to you is a science experiment. Your own son!" Then he went around the room smashing the computers and really... Everything. "Never again." by now I had stopped struggling. Brin walked out of the room, and the others followed. My anger came back, and Brainy and Superman had to drag me onto the ship.

"I still don't see how were leaving the planet without functioning atmospheric thrusters." Said Brainy.

"Improvise." explained Bouncy. I chuckled. Superman was carrying the ship.

"Well, what do ya think?" asked Bouncy.

"A little tight." said Brin, referring to his new outfit.

"You'll get used to it." Said Superman. "Eventually."

"We can find something else to ware." suggested Saturn Girl.

"It's not the uniform." explained Brin. "What if he's right? What if I can't control this monster in side me?" Lightning Lad put a hand on Brins shoulder,

"Don't worry. We've got your back. Just watch the claws." he said rubbing his chest. Brin chuckled.

"It's a deal." he said.

"Are you ready?" Asked Superman, opening a box, with a belt and ring inside. I swear there's like an unlimited supply of those things.

"To the Legion of Superheroes," he said. "I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, to fight for justice, and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionaries in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe, I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am, Timber Wolf."


	3. Legacy

**Hey everybody. Hope ur likin my story, cuz im havin a real fun time writin it. **

**Sry it took so long to update, I've been busy**

**C.J.**

"Gaaaaaaa this is so boring!" I cried. Brainy typed away at his computer, leaning on his hand. "Come on I can't be the only one." just then Superman came through the door. "Please tell me something happened and we have to kick some stuff now." I begged.

"Uh not exactly." he said.

"Darn it!" I pouted back over to my chair and crossed my legs.

"The strangest thing just happened." He said. "And yet it doesn't involve kicking?" I asked.

"Let me guess," said Lightning Lad. "You accidentally walked though another trans matter gate and ended up on Mars."

"Very funny." he replied. "No it's just,"

"Just what?" I asked. "That we're all bored out of our minds and you, out of all of us, had something interesting happen? Do tell what happened, im dieing to know. " (sarcasm) he glared at me.

"I would if you'd stop interrupting." he said. "I met this girl." Phantom Girl sat bolt upright.

"Really? What's her name? Whats she look like? Oo is she cute?" I rolled my eyes.

"You clearly have no life." I told her, earning me yet another glare.

"I hardly got a look at her." Superman stated. "I don't even know her name." he looked to Ghost Girls holo magazine. "Hey that's her." He stated. It was a somewhat pale girl with red hair and green eyes. Everybody looked to the picture and then to Superman. He shrugged. "What?"

"Um," started Phantom Girl. "You know that's Alexis right?"

"Richest girl in the galaxy, even I know who Alexis is." Lightning Lad boasted.

"Oh such an accomplishment Sparky." I mocked picking up the holo magazine. "Im not seeing what's so important about this chick." I stated.

"You don't see anything, period." said Lightning Lad. OK I kinda walked right into that one, but I will not cede! I summoned a dagger and threw it in his direction. It missed his head by a hair and thudded into the wall. "OK OK you win!" he exclaimed.

"She takes the 'privileged but misunderstood' act to a whole new level." stated Phantom Girl, bringing the topic back around to Alexis. "And that's coming from an expert." oh yeah right! Phantom Girls mom is President of the Galaxy. I mentally face palmed. How did I forget that?

"She has her own private planate called Makathar, collects rare Jovian power charms, and never wares the same shoes twice." stated Saturn Girl. "Or at least I think that's what someone told me once."

"Thanks for the summary Pinkey," I said. "But how does this conversation lead to butt kicking?" I grinned when I sensed her glare. "It doesn't." I sighed.

"Girl's way out of your league bud." Said Lightning Lad.

"So I suppose that makes her in yours?" I mocked, earning yet another glare. I am on fire today. Brainy stretched his head over into the conversation.

"No one's out of Superman's league." he said. "He's Superman."

"Well you're not totally wrong." I mumbled.

"Thanks Brainy," said Superman. "Guess it doesn't matter. Not like im ever gonna run into her again." then the doorbell- beeper- com thing went off and Superman walked over to the door.

"Well that's new." I laughed, as a white and black robot wheeled into the room.

"Complements of Alexis." said the robot, as he handed something to Superman. The robot bowed and left the room. Everyone crowded around Superman as he activated the device. There was holographic confetti and horns and stuff. Then Alexis' face popped up. _She just keeps looking snobbier every time I see her._

"So there's this charity thing tonight I've got to go to, and you're coming with me. The invite has all the details, see ya there." said the holographic Alexis. _Is it bad that I really hate her and I haven't even met her? I think it is._ Oh well. Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl looked to each other surprised.

"Guess I have plans tonight." said Superman.

"Yes you do." said Brainy. "You and I are scheduled for patrol."

"Oh." _Hahaha, you get to be bored with the rest of us haha._ "We are?

"No problem." said Lightning Lad. "I'll cover for ya."

"No fair." I pouted. "He gets to go to a party while the rest of us are stuck being bored?" Lightning Lad ignored my statement and whispered to Superman. I doubt anyone heard it but me with my heightened scenes.

"See if she has any friends." he said.

"Superman, this is highly irregular." said Brainy. "With the Scavengers on the loose, I've calculated the optimum reconnaissance and..." Superman interrupted.

"Wait. Wait a minute." he said. "The who?" everyone looked confused and Brainys shoulders slumped.

"Didn't you read my report?" he snapped. Nobody replied. "Did any of you?" everyone pretended they didn't hear his question.

"I would have," I said. "But I can't read." I pointed to my blindfold.

"Why Didn't you just take it off?" he asked annoyed.

"I haven't taken this off in seven years, im not taken' it off now." I crossed my arms.

"Why?" he said again. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"It's a long story," I said. "And I don't want to talk about it." he sighed.

"Brainy, it was a hundred and fifty pages long." said Phantom Girl. We all followed Brainy as he walked/sulked.

"It was a hundred and thirty two," he said. "And if you had read it, you would know that the Scavengers are a gang of technology thieves. My data indicates that New Metropolis is their next target." Oh joy.

"You needed a hundred and thirty two pages to say that?" Sparky asked. "Apparently." I answered.

"I also mapped out a patrol scheme covering the most likely targets," Brainy explained. "And for Superman, a little sightseeing." I turned to Superman and his aura was, in a word, depressing. Brainy sighed. "But I guess I can alter the plans." at hearing that Superman perked up.

"No FAIR!" I cried.

"What if I made it up to you." Superman said, walking up to Brainy and totally ignoring my despair. "We'll patrol tomorrow, and the next night, you and me." Brainy perked up.

"Really!" he exclaimed.

"Someone's a happy camper." I mumbled. Sparky laughed. Brainy caught himself.

"I mean, that would be acceptable." he smiled, and I face-palmed. He's so cheery.

Superman left to go to the party about an hour later, Phantom Girl and Pinky went

on patrol, and Sparky went off on patrol by himself. Brainy and I were to stay and watch HQ. _Great._ I sighed and plopped myself down on one of the many couches in the lounge.

"What are you doing?" Brainy asked. I sighed.

"Taking a nap, what does it look like?" he sighed.

"We're supposed to looking after HQ, Robyn," he said. "Not sleeping." I chuckled.

"Big whoop, I can let you know an instant before your precious C.O.M.P.U.T.O if anybody gets within 20 feet of this place." I could tell he was surprised.

"How-" he began.

"I'm a smart girl." I said looking in his direction. "You're not the only computer wiz here, I hacked into your system a couple hours before you trapped me mid theft." I summoned my laptop from my room and patted the spot beside me. Brainy sat down as I hacked into his computer.

"Remind me to change my passwords." he said. I chuckled. "Like that's gonna stop me. I have access to all of your defence systems and cameras plus a few of my own that I put a ways out side of the perimeter of HQ." I began to explain. "Undetectable and suttle, any one who doesn't pass the scanned identification and background check sets off an alarm, like the scavengers. People who could pass through with _out_ setting off an alarm are like, civilians and the Legion." I looked toward Brainy, and he was stunned.

"Brilliant!" he explained. I laughed.

"I am known to please, 100% gauntree." he chuckled. Suddenly a quiet beeping started to come from my computer, and an image flashed on the screen. "Sparky, and the others are back." and sure enough they walked through the door, like three minutes later.

"Hey guys, what'd ya do while we were gone?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Nothing." I said closing my laptop and returning to my cold closed off self. Suddenly another alarm went off, but this one was very loud.

"One of yours?" Brainy asked. I nodded, turned off the alarm and checked to see who it was. I turned to them.

"The Scavengers." they all got ready and we ran out side and were greeted by tens, no, hundreds, upon hundreds of Scavengers marching toward our front door. "Don't they look welcoming." I said and summoned two pistols. One of them shot at Lightning Lad and he rolled to avoid it. His scar lit up as he got back on his feet.

"Looks like we found the Scavengers." Pinky stated.

"_Noo._" I mocked. "Seriously how obvious can you get." the Scavengers continued their march, and fired shot after shot after ever loving shot. Phantom Girl, Pinky, Sparky and I all flew up. Sparky was hitting them with electricity, but when ever you took one down like five more seemed to show up.

"There's no end to this!" I called to the others, but they either didn't hear or were to preoccupied to respond in anyway. Saturn Girl spoke to us in her mind and said _"Their going to add the weapons in this depot to their arsenal." _

"Duh, what else would they be here for, afternoon tea? Their tech thieves remember?" I said. One of them was about to hit Saturn Girl but Brainy hit him before he could fire. _Is it just me or do all these guys look exactly alike?_

"You wouldn't need telepathy if you'd read my report." he said, making a shield to block the shots. "I've annalized the options, conclusion..." What will he say, the suspense is killing me. "Our plan should be..."

"Keep them out of the depot." Sparky said.

"Got it!" called Phantom Girl

"Really?" I called. "A monkey could have come up with that... Oh wait, one did." he glared at me but couldn't argue because the Scavengers were not leaving anytime soon.

Phantom Girl phased through the ground and up in front of one of the Scavengers and lifted him off the ground then chucked him at som other Scavengers, and the when she landed one of them tried to attack her but she dodged and then, wait for it... SHE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! HA! And then he fell down the stairs, DOUBLE HA! Needless to say a bunch of pointless mini battles took place including me blowing up like 20 of their guns and crap. Eventually Brainy said "It's time to call Superman."

"You know it'd be a lot easier to listen to you if you went so dang bossy." then he nocked one of the Scavengers unconscious. "Besides, I don't need Superman's help to handle these clowns." we continued to fight for a long time kicking, punching, shooting, and zapping the Scavengers. I was going to have bruises for a week now.

"You know I think it'd be a good time to call Superman." Sparky said flying up next to Brainy. Brainy called Superman... But he didn't respond.

"Well?" Lightning Lad asked. "He turned off his communicator." Brainy said. A Scavenger came up behind Brainy but he didn't notice. "Brainy, move!" he yelled. Brainy turned but it was to late. The Scavenger fired his gun.

"NO!" I called. I still don't know why I did this, but I jumped in front of Brainy. I screamed as the lazer sped past my rib cage searing right through my uniform and cutting open the skin. I fell to the ground and hit my head on one of the stairs. I felt something slip from the back of my mind, and my world went black.

_**Later**_

I woke up on one of the couches with an un godly headache. I tried to sit up but the pain in my side put me back down with a yelp.

"Careful." someone said but my head hurt to much to focus. "You got hit in the battle, and you lost a lot of blood." I gasped as pressure was applied to my wound, and I realized someone was bandaging it.

"Brainy?" I asked as I recognized the voice.

"Why did you save me?" he asked as I sat up, grimacing as I did. "Honestly, I don't know." I said, and a beeping on the computer saved me from more confusing questions.

"Incoming message." Brainy said. "It could be the reconnoissance I requested or- oh, it's from her." he said crossing his arms. I chuckled but regretted it as pain lanced through my side.

"Hey Alexis got me tickets to the Polthorn Races." Superman said. "I have no idea what that is."

"Then you wont mind turning her down, we need you to help find the Scavengers Superman." Brainy said, and started to walk away. "And for your information, there's no _Alexis_ in team."

"Oo," Phantom Girl said. "Someone needs a grouchy chip removed." I looked to Brainy. _Why is he upset, I'm the one who got shot? _

"He's right," Superman said. "I should have been there. Sorry, Robyn. I'll tell Alexis, she'll understand." _sure she will._

Sure enough, Superman was gone for like ever! "Ugh, how does telling somebody you don't wanna hang out with them anymore translate into hours of ditching us, I'm so BORED." Brainy sighed, and continued typing away at his computer. Then Superman walked in. "Where have you been?" I asked with more than a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Any luck with the scanners?" he asked, totally ignoring my anger.

"Their cloaking is good," Brainy said. "Scanning from the field would have been more effective, but it seems my partner forgot about our patrol shift." Superman was gonna hear about this for ever.

"Oh, Brainy I completely lost track of time." he said. _Like that's gonna fix anything._

"Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl took the shift." Brainy said. "What about tomorrow?" Superman asked.

"I'll be going with Timber Wolf when he gets back from Rimbor." Brainy said.

"This will _never_ happen again Brainy I promise." Superman said. "I'm sorry."

"I know." was all Brainy said. Then Phantom Girl called into the room.

"Superman, come quick!" we all got up (me slower than the others by a bit) and went into the other room. "This just came in." she said, as we all walked over to the computer. Suddenly the robot named (according to Superman) Wood House appeared on the screen and said, "It's Alexis, she's in trouble." _well that's her own fault. _"Hurry Superman!"

Superman started to walk out the door then turned around, "Maybe we should pass this on to the Science Police." he suggested.

"Well I know what Brainy would say." Phantom Girl said, just as he walked into the room.

"Your friend needs you," he said. "Go."

"Brainy, if you need me hear, just say the word." Superman said.

"Word." I said. Phantom Girl nudged me in the shoulder. "Ow." I mumbled.

"It's okay," he said. "If anything comes up we'll call you, so try to remember to keep your communicator on." Superman smiled. And then left. I sat in one of the chairs and leaned on the armrest.

"So now what?" I asked. Brainy looked at me."You could go rest, you need to regain your strength." I laughed.

"You know one of the perks of being me," I said. "Is when I get hurt it doesn't last very long. I took off the bandages, and peeled away the torn, blood stained cloth of my uniform to reveal a thin pale scar. I heard them all gasp.

"That wound must have been an inch deep!" Phantom Girl stated. I chuckled. "I've had worse than this and lived to say." I could feel their eyes on my back.

"What kind of injuries?" Saturn Girl asked. "You look as right as rain." I looked down.

"Not all wounds are skin deep."

_**Later**_

"I linked the scanners to boost their range." Brainy said as we all gathered around the computer (Superman is back B.T.W). "Nothing on the Scavengers but look at this." Saturn Girl told me that the screen zoomed in on an image of a little speck some where around... I don't know, a big yellow planet. (The Legion has different tech than me so my vibrations thing doesn't work)

"Looks like a Legion distress signal." Lightning Lad stated.

"I'll take your word for it." I mumbled. "Who is it?" Sparky asked turning to Brainy.

"Uncertain," he said. "I can't decode the transponder."

"No wonder." Pinky said. "It's coming from inside the Aldt Cloud. No one can stand that kind of radiation."

"Whelp, their doomed." I said.

"Actually one of us can." Brainy said, looking to Superman.

"I'm on it." he said, and dashed out the door. Then an alarm went, and I almost soiled my self... Don't tell them I said that. Saturn Girl then did... Something with her powers, not sure what, and said, "The Scavengers." then the door exploded and the whole room shook, sending me to the floor. The Scavengers rushed into the room in red suits instead of black... Not a good sign.

"Thanks for coming,"Lightning Lad said. "You just made taking you to jail a whole lot easier." And we attacked.

I summoned a hammer and... Wait a minute! Where's the hammer! I tried to summon it again. Nothing. Gun, nothing, sword, nothing. A butterfly even! Nothing! One of the Scavengers went to hit me but I dodged to the side and whacked him in the side of the head with my super strength, and he was knocked unconcious. Good thing that still worked. I ended up using my speed, strength, and agility to fight but it felt different than summoning and I ended up getting smacked against one of the walls.

Lightning Lad shot one but his bolt was shot back. Then Brainy and Saturn Girl got hit too. Phantom Girl fell about a half a second later.

"Apparently, they've been upgraded." Brainy explained.

"Ya think?" I called as I stumbled toward them.

"You noticed." said a female, somewhat disembodied, voice. Then a HUGE robot walked into the room. Then it walked in enough to where I could see who was inside. _Uh... Superman ur girlfriend's gone crazy_. "No hard feelings, I'm just here to clear Superman's schedule."

"Alright, now this is just getting weird." Phantom Girl said. The Scavengers started shooting again, and we all dodged to avoid.

"Robyn summon a portal!" Brainy called.

"I can't!" I responded. "What do you mean?" "I mean I can't! It stoped working!" I dodged again to avoid having a whole seared through my head. So because of my "disability" we continued fighting.

"Alexis, I never really liked your style," Phantom Girl taunted, as she phased her hands through two of the Scavengers chests, rendering them useless. "So kicking your butt is kinda like a dream come true."

"Your welcome to try." Alexis said. Okay now that I've met her is it okay for me to hate her. I think so. A panel in the robots chest opened up to reveal some kind of gun.

"Not a good sign." I called. It fired and the whole ROOM blew up. Definitely not good. The smoke set off the fire alarm and the water sprayed all over the Scavengers. Short circuiting their suits and electrocuting them. They fell unconscious.

Brainy and I ran through the room (don't know what it was called, I had never been in here) trying not to get hit by the fifty billion lazer shots. Some of the containers above us got shot and the contents spilled all over the floor. I don't want to know what was in them.

"Hey android." Alexis called, as she walked into the room. She shot the lazer into the room. I think she thought we were dead, but we crawled into the air vents.

"One down three to-" she probably saw the vent closed, and I held completely still. She left the room and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in.

"Why doesn't your summoning work?" Brainy whispered urgently and somewhat angry.

"I don't know, I told you." I think when I got shot and fell, I hit a nerve or something and it cut off my connection." or they finally- no don't think of that Robyn, don't think of that.

He looked at me concerned. "I still got my other abilities though." he sighed.

"Alright, just be careful." and with that we moved on. We soon found ourselves above a hall with two Scavengers in it. Saturn Girl flew around the corner, and Brainy dropped down and kicked the two Scavengers unconscious as he fell. I dropped down after him and landed with a soft thud that was almost two quiet for even my heightened hearing. Suddenly Alexis came around the corner.

"Good help is so hard to find." she said and fired something at us. Too late I realized it was a net. Saturn Girl was able to avoid the first one but Brainy and I were not so lucky. My back was pinned to his chest. It was awkward to say the least, and I felt my cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink possible, but pushed it down as soon as it came. She got Saturn Girl with the next net.

"You know, it never would have occurred to me that I'd be so good at this kind of thing." she said, as three Scavengers came and pointed their guns at us. "This is really fun." then Lightning Lad came around the corner and zapped Alexis' suit, buuuut... It did nothing... Oo shocker. Then Phantom Girl came, as Alexis turned around, and punched her, but again... It did nothing. Crap. Then Alexis punched Phantom Girl, who then dominoed into Lightning Lad, crashing them both to the floor. Then Superman crashed through the wall.

"Alexis." he looked ticked.

"Hey." Alexis said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like?" she asked. "I'm making new friends." then one of the Scavengers shot Superman. He punched all three of them (in the face).

"So, you still pick your team mates over me?" Alexis asked.

"What do you think?" he responded. She sighed.

"Wood House!" she called. Then Wood House, new and improved battle mode, crashed up through the floor. He punched Superman (in the face pfft) and sent him flying. Superman caught himself in the middle of fly/falling and lazered off Wood Houses arms and head. His head fell to the floor with a thud.

"Didn't think this through, did we?" he said, and his power shut down.

"Creepy." I muttered. Superman walked over to Saturn Girl and cut the net around her, then did the same for Brainy and I.

"Thanks." Brainy said. "Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he responded. We all turned to Alexis.

"Alright, alright." she said. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Ya think?!" Phantom Girl said irritated.

"On second thought," crap that doesn't sound good. "If your not going to be my friend," she lifted up her gun and aimed at Superman. "I don't see why you should be anyone's." and she fired, hitting him right in the chest.

"Alexis," He started to walk toward her against the lazer. "Stop! You can't hurt me!" when he got close enough, the robot exploded and he was pushed back. "Alexis!" he called, diving into the smoke to find her. Why I may never know, but he did. He pulled her out just in time. She had only a few clumps of hair left in her head, and I was only slightly able to hold in my laugh.

"What," she began. "What did you do to me?!" then the rest of her hair fell out.

"I personally think it's an improvement." then I burst out laughing.


	4. Phantoms Part 1

**Big shout out to my first review, Artist1. Give her a huge hug from me, cuz she save this story from a surprise meeting with the trash can. So yeah, the usual. PM, review, favorite, and follow. Oh and remember, you don't need an account to review.**

**Love you all**

**C.J.**

I was just sitting in my room doing... Robyn things... Other wise known as trying to get my powers to work again. I sighed and walked into the computer room.

"It's rude to snoop on your friends, Brainy." Saturn Girl said as she walked away. I walked over to a mini- fridge over by the couches and grabbed a Faygo (Thank the heavens these are still around).

"Any luck with your powers?" Brainy asked turning to me. I shook my head.

"Their gone as if they never where." I said, praying that wasn't the case because that would mean- no! Don't Robyn, don't. "It'll be difficult fighting without them, but I'll live... probably." he got out of his chair and walked toward me.

"What do you mean, 'probably'?" he asked. I didn't respond. "Robyn," he put his hand on my shoulder and I tensed only a little. "If there's something your worried about, tell me. The Legion can help." I moved his hand.

"I don't need your help," I said. "And I'm not worried about anything." suddenly his communicator went off . He looked at me concerned and hesitantly answered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Brainy, come quick, you're gonna want to see this." it was Superman, and it sounded important. We gathered up the others and headed down to the Museum.

"What did you do?" I asked 'looking' around the room. "This place is totaled."

"It wasn't me it was Drax." Superman said. "Who?" I looked in his direction.

"Well whoever this Drax is," Sparky said walking over to Saturn Girl. "He sure did a number on the place."

Saturn Girl walked over to Superman. "Did he give you any clue where he's from?" she asked. "He did more smashing than talking." he explained.

"Well we can see that." I called. I rummaged through some of the debris and pricked my finger on a piece of glass. "Ouch." I stuck my finger in my mouth. "You OK?" Sparky asked. I nodded.

"This technology is ancient," Brainy said, picking up some kind of gun... Thing. "Even older than Superman. It opens a gateway to a part of inter-dimensional space, anything inside it would be perfectly preserved in a non (word that I didn't understand) molecular state."

"What?" I asked. "Um, translation please?" Phantom Girl asked.

"A phantom, a ghost." he said. "And the only way in or out is through a device like this."

"You really gotta speak english bud." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Sounds awful." Saturn Girl said.

"I belive that's the intent," Brainy said. "It's a prison."

Sparky walked up to Superman. "So in other words, Mister 'I got my own Museum' here, just caused a jail break." he said.

"In a nut shell, yeah." I said.

"Seriously, guys I had no idea." he said.

"An escaped prisoner as powerful as Superman, loose in New Metropolis." Phantom Girl said. "The Science Police are gonna love that."

"This should be fun." I mumbled.

"Did I mention he had pets?" Superman asked.

"Pets?" we all asked surprised.

"No," I said. "You kinda forgot to mention that one."

_**Later**_

We were flying around the city looking for Drax and his "Pets." and let me tell you, it. Was. POINTLESS. So I, wonderful as I am, decided to voice my thoughts.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" I called. "We're never gonna find this guy." Superman looked back to me.

"Enough with the glass half empty kind of attitude." he said. "He's here, I know it." I crossed my arms and sighed.

"My glass has been totally empty since..." I tried not to think about it, but a tear still managed to slide down my face. I quickly wiped it off, but not fast enough.

"Are you okay, Robyn?" Brainy asked.

**OK this is all I want to do right now. I've had this for a while but never got around to finishing it. This one will be a two parter. I Luv ya guys :)**


	5. Phantoms Part 2

**Okay, so here is the long over due... Phantoms Part 2. Enjoy.**

**C.J. **

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Are you-" he began.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I could tell the others heard but were trying really hard to pretend they hadn't.

"There he is." Superman called. He flew up to Drax. "Remember me?" well probably considering you two just met earlier today. "I'm the one who let you out." that's not something I think you should be bragging about.

"You?" Drax asked. Gosh his voice is weird. "You're this Superman they honor?"

"Well I wouldn't say honor, more like tolerate." I said.

"And I'm also the one sending you back." I mentally face palmed. "We really need to work on your come back skills, bud." I said. Drax flew up and punched Superman in the gut, flying them both up to one of the buildings. "How did you not block that?!" I yelled.

"I'm going to guess he doesn't like that idea." Phantom Girl said. "Ya think?" I said looking back at her.

"Those are his pets?!" Lightning Lad asked shocked. Then Saturn Girl did... Something with her powers, probably an illusion or something, and the 'pets' ran... Er... Flew... Away. Then her and Phantom Girl started chasing them. Lightning Lad sent a bolt of lightning at Drax, but it missed, almost hitting my arm.

"Hey!" I called. "Watch where you throw those things!" One of the pets was about to bite me but I ducked and kicked it in the side of its head, sending it to the ground. There was a big explosion, then the pets flew over to Drax and carried him away. I landed next to Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl.

"The pets have powers too!?" Sparky asked. "Sure why not." we all stood and Superman looked around. "He's gone." I sighed.

"Derp Dur Dur. We can all see that, Caption Dufus." I mocked.

_**Back at Legion HQ**_

"We should have followed him." Superman said. "Why did Brainy insist we come back here?" I shrugged.

"I don't know with that boy anymore." I mumbled, hearing Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl giggling at what I had said. I sent them a glare and they shut up.

"The Science Police don't stand a chance against this guy." Timber Wolf said. "They'll need our help." I sighed. "Every one _always_ needs our help." I mumbled.

"Like they"ll ever ask." Phantom Girl put in. "We'll probably get blamed for all this too. Ugh, those guys hate us." Lightning Lad smirked.

"Gee, too bad no one here can do anything about that." I mentally face palmed again. Why do I keep forgetting that her mom's the President of the Galaxy.

"Lay off, Lightning Lad." said Timber Wolf. Oo new shipping! Haha... Don't tell them I said that. "I'm just saying," Lightning Lad said. "Since her mom is President of the Galaxy."

"For some reason, Drax has a vendetta against Superman." Superman said.

"HOW OBVIOUS CAN YOU GET!" I yelled. "WE CAN ALL SEE THAT!" he glared at me and I grinned.

"This is interesting." Brainy said. We all turned to him. "Based on scans I made during our encounter I've been able to formulate a molecular matrix of our visitor." I waited patiently while Saturn Girl told me what was on the screen.

"What is up with the heals?" I asked, referring to Drax's shoes.

"Not only does he share your powers, Superman," Brainy continued. "He's almost your genetic equal." Superman looked at the screen.

"Then I've got a lot of questions." Superman said. "And he'd better answer." _we all have our questions. _I thought, and I could tell I had let my guard down and thought a bit too loud because I sensed Saturn Girl look at me.

_**Later**_

I stayed behind with Brainy because the others didn't want me to come. I kept mocking them. I sighed, sat down, and started tugging at the hem of my sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Brainy asked. I sighed. "Why do you care?" he just looked at me. I sighed again. "Because Drax is almost Superman's genetic equal," I started, but then, said almost genetic equal, burst through the wall. Brainy and I got in fighting stances. "I'm worried he'll bypass my security." I finished. Drax chuckled.

"My, my." he said. "Two for the price of one." and he attacked. He went for me first. I tried to block, but my super strength was no match for Superman's, and I was sent to the wall. Everything I sensed became fuzzy, and my hearing was weird.

"Robyn!" I thought I heard Brainy yell. I held my head and stood up. I sensed around the room and saw Drax about to hit Brainy.

"Hey!" I yelled getting his attention. He looked at me... Just as I punched him in the face. He staggered back a few feet, holding his jaw. He chuckled.

"I'd know that strength and temper any ware." he said. "Your a Ha-"

"Shut up!" I yelled punching him in the gut. He doubled over and I went to kick him in the back, but he darted forward and gripped my throat. Everything became blurry again.

"My quarrel is not with you." he said, throwing me against the far wall. I hit it and heard Brainy call my name. I fell to the floor and started to get up... But I couldn't do it, and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

**3****rd**** POV filler**

A whole bunch of rubble fell around Robyn when Superman and Drax started fighting so she couldn't get out (even if she was awake) and Brainy couldn't get to her.

_**Later... Again**_

**Robyn POV**

I woke up with a killer headache. I could feel someone holding me and grew embarrassed when I realized whose arms they were. I tried to sit up but fell back with a yelp of pain.

"Careful." Brainy said. "I think you broke a rib, and you probably have a concussion." I leaned back with a groan.

"This day just gets better and better." I mumbled. "We should probably get her to the infirmary." Timber Wolf said. I felt someone pick me up and because of my concussion I couldn't tell who it was very well, but judging by the spandex and the occasional flap of a cape I'm pretty sure it was Superman. I sighed, figuring that I wouldn't be able to get there myself. I leaned my head on his chest, and sensed a slight blush on his cheeks. I chuckled.

_**At the Infirmary**_

"Robyn I need you to take off the blindfold." Brainy said. I shook my head furiously. He sighed in frustration. "Why?"

"We've been though this." I said. He face palmed. Hey that's my thing! "If you don't let me look you'll probably have a killer headache for the rest of your life." he said. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But I want Pinky to turn around." they all looked at me confused. "You know that I don't want you to know my past right?" I started. They all nodded. "I met another psychic a bit before I started wearing the blind fold. They looked into my eyes and saw everything. With Saturn Girl, I can keep her out of my head, even when I'm sleeping. But if she looks into my eyes she will see everything." I stopped.

"I would never pry." Saturn Girl said. I looked at her. "Wether you wanted to or not." I finished. She nodded and turned around. I reached up and untied by blindfold. And because I used the ends to hold my hair up, my hair came down too. I opened my eyes and looked at Brainy. I was barely able to contain a gasp and annoyed face. He was a lot cuter than my normal method of 'seeing' led me to belive.

"Happy now?" I asked. He nodded. "Very." he took one of those lights that doctors shine in their patients eyes, and flashed it in my eyes. After a few moments he put it down.

"You do have a concussion." he said. "You should probably stay in the infirmary for the night. I put my blindfold back on and laid down.

"Whatever." I mumbled. After they left I let out my gasp. "Wow."

**Sorry this took so long. And with the testing for the concussion... I really have no idea if that's how they do it. Well, this chapter and the last one only count a one chapter because they are a two parter. From now on, five (5) reviews till the next chapter. Love ya guys!**

**C.J.**


	6. Champions (Filler)

**I decided that I don't wanna do the 5 reviews. I'm having to many ideas. So forget bout that, although reviews are appreciated, they are no longer necessary. So, enjoy the Brainy and Robyn fluff. And because I don't want Robyn in this episode, I'm going to try to make up a mission for Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl, Robyn, Bouncing Boy, and the Trips. WARINING =} will probably be short {=**

**C.J.**

"Robyn!" I groaned when I heard my name. I stood up, picking up my cereal and shoving the spoon in my mouth as I walked. I walked into the room and sensed Brainy and Saturn Girl.

"What?" I snapped. Saturn Girl looked at my cloths. Black pajama shorts and a white tank top. Of course I still had my blindfold on and white running shoes.

"What are you wearing." I shrugged. Scooping up another spoon full of frosted flakes and shoved them in my mouth.

"It's my day off." I said, mouth still full of spoon and food. "What do ya want?" she sighed and pressed a hand to her temples.

**SUPER RARE BRAINY POV**

If the Coluan could blush I'm sure I would be. Apparently the shirt of her suit was a bit bigger than her, and the tank top showed her curves. I blinked and shook my head slightly, dismissing these thoughts from my head."We need you to get dressed." Saturn Girl said. "We've got a distress call." Robyn groaned and dragged herself past us to her room. I heard Saturn Girl chuckle.

"What?" I asked. She chuckled some more. "What?" I asked again, a bit more angrily.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring at her." this time I knew I was blushing. Coluan or not. She laughed some more. I turned and went to prep the ship, trying to get my face to return to it's normal color. **(That was fun wasn't it. :))**

**Back to Robyn POV**

I quickly pulled on my cloths and before I tied my blindfold around my eyes again, I glanced in the mirror. I placed my blindfold on the side of the sink and pulled off my shirt, revealing a tighter blue shirt. It was blue all around my torso and the long sleeves still hung down with the same black flame pattern. I pulled on my blindfold.

I saw Brainy looking at me. And I hated to admit it... But I liked it. I ran out the door and ran to the docking bay. Saturn Girl looked at me and my 'new' outfit.

"Why the change." she said with a slight smirk. I shrugged, sensing Bouncing Boy ant Triplicate Girl walk into the hanger.

"It's hot today." I said. She laughed and I looked at her puzzled. "What?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. She laughed some more.

"Nothing. It's nothing, really." she said between giggles. I crossed my arms and walked onto the ship behind her. I sat down and pulled the strap. I crossed my arms and legs and spun in circles as the ship started to take off. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Okay," I started. "Now that I'm on the ship, will somebody give me details?" Bouncy turned to me.

"We got a distress signal from Quadrant 7. **(No Idea if this actually exists or not) **So we're going to go check it out." he said. I sighed.

"Fair enough." I mumbled. It felt like hours before any of us spoke again. I sighed again. I opened my mouth to speak but Bouncy beat me to it.

"Let me guess," he said. "You're bored?" I glared at him and crossed my arms spinning my chair to face him.

"I thought Saturn Girl was the physic." I said. He smirked and turned back to his screen. I rolled my eyes and turned back to mine.

All of a sudden the ship lurched and I almost fell out of my seat. I 'looked' at my screen (they altered it so I wouldn't have to have somebody tell me what was on it.) I had ship status

"Are shields are down." I told them. The ship lurched again and Brainy looked at his screen.

"The Scavengers!" he called. Everyone got up and ran to the weapon controls. I was still at my screen trying to figure out what was wrong. The ship lurched again and my seat belt snapped, throwing me to the floor. I cursed under my breath. I stood up and ran over to Saturn Girl.

"Where are they?" I asked. She told me what was on the screen.

"They're to the left, and they're behind us too."she said. "And more coming from the right and the front." I clenched my teeth.

"Their trying to surround us." I said. "This was a trap." the ship lurched again and this time Brainys belt snapped.

He fell out of his seat and hit his head on one of the walls. He fell down. I ran up to him.

"He's unconscious." I called. "What do we do?" they all looked to me. "What?" I asked.

"Your the only one of us who knows how to get the shields back up." Trip said. I sighed.

"But I can't see the screen." they all looked at me pleadingly. I sighed. "Fine." I half growled. "But Pinky needs to stay far away." she nodded and went back to the weapon panel. I took a deep breath and pulled off my blindfold. Eyes darting to the screen. I took in every detail.

"Got it." I mumbled. I started pushing buttons on Brainy's keypad. My eyes kept darting to the screen. "The shields are heating up." I called back to them. "They should be up in about a minute." the ship was shot again and I stumbled backward, turning to break my fall. The ship lurched again the other way, pushing me back slightly and I pulled my head up. And looked right into Saturn Girls eyes. We both gasped as our eyes went wide, her's glowing pink. I ran back to my blindfold and pulled it around my head. I was trembling. _She knew. _The shields came back online and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to know it was Saturn Girl.

"Robyn." she said in a slightly shocked voice. I turned to her, tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear and looking at the floor.

"Don't tell the others." I looked to her face. "Please." I sensed her smile and couldn't help but do so myself.

"I won't." she said. "It's not my place to tell." then I did something totally unexpected. I hugged her. She seemed shocked too, but hugged me back.

"It feels... Good. To have somebody know." I pulled away. "Like I'm not alone anymore." she smiled again.

"You never were."

**Well, hope you guys like. Don't worry Brainy's fine. C u next chapter :)**


	7. Fear Factory

**Okay, this chapter is long over due. Be sure to tell me what you think her past is as we go. I'm interested to see what you guys think it is. :) anyway enjoy the chapter. L8er. :D**

The ship was shaking and I wasn't paying attention to anything anyone was saying. It was taking all my energy to not puke. I gripped the armrests of my seat and closed my eyes.

"Bouncy!" I called. "Get us out of here!" I took a deep breath. "I can't." he replied. "It's too strong." oh, that's not good.

"Wait," Saturn Girl said. "There's something there. Inside the eye." I can't be the only one who thought of Green Queen when she said that... Just me?... OK then.

"Increasing magnification." Brainy said. "It's a space station. But I've only seen designs like this in history files." I couldn't see it. I still had the blindfold on. Even though Pinky knew now, there was still another reason I wore it. I had to concentrate on not falling out of my chair and didn't hear much after that, but I'm pretty sure Saturn Girl said she heard voices. How the heck is Superman standing up right now?!

"I guess we'll find out once we're on board." Superman said. "Do I really want to know what we're gonna find out?" I asked nervously.

"If you'd pay attention you wouldn't have to ask." Brainy said. I sighed. "I busy." I replied. "You know, _not_ puking!"

Eventually this tube/platform thing attached itself to the ship and we all walked across.

"Okay, is anyone seriously freaked by the swirling, red, vortex of death right outside this thing?" I asked. Bouncy raised his hand. As we walked through the entrance we were scanned and I tensed.

"There's no cause for alarm." Brainy said. "It's an automated scanner. Common to this era."

"There's the entrance." Superman said. "Dead ahead." Bouncy gulped. "Bad choice of words." he said. "Okay, I think I'm starting to pick up on the conversation I missed." I mumbled, following my teammates into the ship. Superman was about to knock when the door opened automatically. They all started to walk in.

"Really?" I asked. "The door just mysteriously opened for us and we're gonna walk _through_ it?! You guys are more idiotic then I thought." I followed them through and jumped when the door closed behind us. I yelped and gripped the closet thing to me. Which happened to be Bouncy's arm. I would have apologized, but he seemed just as scared as me, if not more. I think he was happy for human contact as well.

"Welcome to our humble abode." I spun around, clinging to Bouncy's arm even tighter, probably cutting off the blood flow to his hand a bit. "The master's been expecting you." I gasped when the man walked into the light. Just a heads up. Never. I repeat. NEVER! Trust the creepy, gray, hunched over dude with six eyes.

"Okay." Bouncy said. "Why am I not surprised?" we all followed Six-Eyes, me still holding to Bouncy's arm.

"I'll inform the master you've arrived." Six-Eyes said. "He'll be delighted to have you. For dinner." I gulped.

"Does the master, _have _to know we're here?" I mumbled. "Here that?" Sparky asked. "Their serving food."

"And how much you wanna bet, we're the main course?" Bouncy asked. I jumped and let go of his arm, hugging myself.

"Stop it Bouncy." Saturn Girl said. "You're scaring Robyn." ever sense she'd found out my past she'd been like a sister to me.

"Thanks Pink- uh, Saturn Girl." she smiled. "What?" Bouncy asked. "Hasn't anybody seen 'My Dinner With Android'?" I chuckled.

"I bet Brainy doesn't find that offensive at all." I said sarcastically. "I have to admit, this place does seem like something out of an old monster movie." Superman said. "Any idea why the cursers scanners didn't pick up any lifeforms?"

"Electro-magnetic transmissions from the storm most likely." Brainy said. "Saturn Girl, can you do a telepathic sweep?" she did.

"Nothing." she said. "Whoever those voices belonged to, their gone." I gulped, constantly looking over my shoulder.

"For now." Bouncy said. "Shut up!" I yelled. We all stopped in front of the stairs. And... Then... They... Revealed... A secret passage... Of course. Why the heck not.

"Walk this way." Six-Eyes said. They all walked forward, but I stood in place, trembling. I felt something touch my hand and yelped. I looked at my hand and saw somebody was holding it. I looked up to see who.

"Thanks Brainy." I said. He nodded and slowly pulled me forward, squeezing my hand reassuringly. We walked down a long flight of stairs, passing many portraits of people screaming.

"Wow." Superman said. "What's with all the paintings?" I clung to Brainy. "You might say the master is a collector." we walked through a door that looked like teeth. I gulped and held on to Brainy.

"Dinner is served." Six-Eyes said. I took a seat and Brainy took the one next to me, still holding my hand. I blushed a bit. He really cared, didn't he? I could have sworn I 'saw' him blushing a bit but it was probably my imagination. Trays and cups flew in, setting themselves in front of us. My meal was nothing special. It was my favorite, but again it was nothing special. I saw Six-Eyes whisper something to Bouncy.

"That will be all Boris." said another voice. My heart lodged in my throat and I gripped Brainy's hand. "Welcome guests." I turned and saw a man at the end of the table. I yelped and felt Brainy tighten his grip on my hand. "I am your host, Professor Planarous."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Superman said. "We're the-" "Legion of Super Heroes of course." the Professor finished for him. "Your reputation proceeds you. Even in this forgotten region of space."

"If you don't mind us asking, what is this place?" Saturn Girl asked. "An intergalactic rest stop." he replied. "For centuries now the storms in this sector have been recking havoc on passing vessels. Quaver-mast 12 provides a safe haven for weary travelers."

"Quaver-mast 12?" Bouncy asked. "Named for it's creator." the Professor replied. "But we can discuss that some other time. At the moment, your meals simply can't wait." we all opened our dishes. Mine was a soup that I had made myself when I lived alone... and some Faygo. Superman's was apparently something his mom made and Brainy said the scanner must have known. I was to busy stuffing my face to pay much attention. Bouncy jumped up onto his plate in ball form and I could tell something was wrong. Call it a hunch if you will, but I had a feeling we were all in trouble. The professors watch started beeping and he looked to us.

"I regret to inform you, the docking bridge is out." the Professor said. "Repairs can't be rendered til 'll have to stay the night." Aaaand... Que the ominous lightning. This isn't good.

_**Later in my room (Skipping them in the hall)**_

I sat on the bed, pressing my back against the wall and hugging my knees to my chest. This place... It reminded me too much of... Of ... That. I closed my eyes and let a single tear down my face. It looked like the dungeon I was in before it happened. I jumped when I heard a voice in my head but calmed when I realized it was only Saturn Girl. _Bouncing Boy's in trouble! _She said. I bolted up and ran to his room at the far end of the hall. We all burst into his room, calling his name. I looked around. Creepy room.

"Where'd he go?" Lightning Lad asked. "Through there." Saturn Girl replied, pointing to the closet. We all went through. It took a while but eventually we found Bouncy. He was being attacked by some kind of monster, and there was a vortex opening up behind him. Superman bust through the wall and shot the monster with his lazer vision. It disappeared. And so did Bouncy. The room changed and I gripped the nearest hand. Which was Lightning Lads. After a bit of investigating Brainy spoke up.

"There's no trace of him." he said. "Or our hosts." Superman said. "Saturn Girl, any luck?"

"Nothing." she said. Then the room changed again and I yelped. Walls surrounded us on all sides. Then one moved away and we walked through. I gasped. I was home. Not my hobbit hole, but... Home... Where I lived with my parents. I walked into the center of the room.

"This is my bed room." I mumbled. Everyone gasped and surrounded me. "Stay close to us Robyn." Lightning Lad said. I shook my head. Then I heard a voice.

"Ro?" I gasped. I knew that voice. "Ro, is that you?" I started to tremble. "Mom?" I whispered. "Ro!" I smiled a bit. "Ro, please take off the blindfold." she said. "Let mommy see your pretty eyes."

"Don't do it Robyn." Brainy called. "It's a simulation. It's not real." I ignored him and took off my blindfold.

"I don't care." I said. "I have to see her again." My blindfold fell to the ground and I looked around. My teammates were nowhere in sight. I could sense them but I couldn't see them. "Mom?" I called. Then I heard him. The man who... Who...

"For the creation of a Half-Blood," he started. I turned around and saw him and... My parents. I knew what was going to happen next. "You will be punished." I ran to my parents, but a barrier blocked my way. I pound my fist on the wall.

"No!" I cried. My parents were lined up. "No, no,no!" I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I heard the gun fire. My eyes shot open and I screamed.

Time seemed to stop, and I was caught in that single moment of pure horror. But then; It stopped. And I fell forward, falling to the ground. I looked around and saw my blindfold, quickly using it to wipe away my tears, then tied it around my face. I looked over and saw Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad. Lightning Lad walked over and helped me up, then enveloped me in a hug. I let a few more tears slid and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Saturn Girl. She then winced.

"It's Superman." she said. "There's something wrong, he's in great pain." I stood up and followed the others. We opened the door to see a room filled with smoke. And a distraught looking Superman. Carrying a limp Brainy. I gasped, clasping my hand over my mouth. This can't be happening. Superman laid Brainy on the floor.

"I wanted to save him." he said. "But I had to choose." I felt pain in my chest. "Alright, who's got the back up disk?" Bouncy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Superman questioned. "Brainy always keeps a back up of himself." Lightning Lad said. "Just in case." Superman held something up. "You mean, this?"

_**Back On The Ship**_

I sat in a corner, keeping my eyes on Brainy, not listening to what the others were saying. Please be OK. Please. I hadn't wanted to care about any of them. Least of all Brainy. But I did. And I would pay for it later. That was the second reason I wore the blindfold. I didn't want to see anyone else I cared for get taken away from me. I sighed. I guess it didn't matter anymore. I reached up behind me and undid the tie. I held the blindfold in my hand. Then I heard the machine stop and looked up to see Brainy waking up. I just sat there, stunned and grinning like an idiot.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked. "Naturally." Brainy replied. "I'd never interface with a strange computer with out the proper back up. So what did I miss?" nobody got to respond because I ran up and tackled him in a hug. I could tell he was surprised but eventually hugged me back. Saturn Girl giggled.

"It's a long, creepy, story." Superman said. "But it had a happy ending." Bouncy finished.

"Transports are coming to take everyone home." Sparky said. "It appears the storm has passed." Brainy said. "For good." Saturn Girl finished. I smiled. Brainy looked to me.

"What happened to your blindfold?" he asked. I held it up and smiled slightly. "I'm done with it." I said.

"You all know now anyway. I wore it so I wouldn't have to see any one else I car about taken from me. But it wont matter anyway, because I've grown to care about all of you. One way or another." Lightning Lad spoke next.

"So, that guy called you a Half-Blood." he said. "Mind telling us what you are?" I shook my head.

"I'd rather not say." he nodded. "Fair enough." I smiled. I looked to Brainy and felt my heart flutter. I guess I care about some more than others. I would not loose him. I would not loose the boy I love again.


End file.
